Baby Doctor 2
by ninewood
Summary: More stories of the Doctor when Jackie accidentally made him act like a two year old.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Donna Noble didn't like cleaning her own flat let alone the TARDIS.

She was in the attic, sorting through boxes, when she found an old teddy bear and looked at it.

"Put that back!" said the voice behind her and she turned looking at the Doctor.

He stood in the doorway wearing a blue suit, a white shirt, a black tie, a long brown coat and red and white plimsolls.

"I was just…" said Donna when he walked closer and snatched the teddy bear out of her hands. "Hey!"

The Doctor held onto the small bear when he brushed back some of his dark brown hair and sighed.

"Sorry," said the Doctor.

"So, what's the story with that? Was it hers?" asked Donna.

"Who's?"

"Rose."

"No," said the Doctor softly. "It was mine."

Donna looked at him when he walked out of the room, down the stairs, down the hallway and headed for his bedroom. He went inside when he closed the door and sat on the bed. He placed the pillows behind his head when he looked at the teddy bear and smiled.

He looked at the ceiling when he held the teddy bear tightly to his chest and one of his hearts thumped against it.

"Rose," whispered the Doctor when his mind went back to a time when her mother, Jackie, had accidentally used a boomul to change him, mentally, into a two year old and he softly laughed.

* * *

"Come back here!" shouted Rose Tyler and she chased after the Doctor and he headed straight for a table filled with baked goods.

"Stop!" shouted Jackie Tyler when the Doctor stopped at the table and looked at what was there.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" said the Doctor when he picked up what looked like a small banana cake and had swirls of whipped cream on the top.

"Put that down!" said Rose when he looked at her and frowned.

"Want one!" said the Doctor and Rose locked eyes with him.

"No! Sugar is bad for you!" Rose said when Jackie walked closer and looked at it.

"Oh, let him have one," Jackie said when she looked at the owner of the stall and smiled.

"Mum, no, he can't ha…" said Rose and the Doctor stamped his right foot.

"Want it! Mummy, pwease, can I!?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course you can, Sweetie."

"Be two shivs, Sye," said the owner of the stand and Rose took out the silver coins the Doctor had given her. She handed two of them to the owner when the Doctor took the cake and shoved most of it into his mouth.

"No, Sweetie, that's much! You'll choke!" said Jackie as she tried to wiped his mouth and the Doctor moved trying to avoid her hands.

"Nonono!" shouted the Doctor as he finished the cake off and had whipped cream all over his mouth. He licked his fingers then he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of the long brown coat. "Mowe!"

"NO!" said Rose.

Jackie paid for another cake when she handed it to the Doctor and he ate it.

Jackie bought him four more as he shook a bit and giggled.

"Mowe!" said the Doctor and Rose growled.

"No more!" said Rose.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, one more won't hurt him," said Jackie when she paid for one more and the Doctor smiled.

He ate the last one then looked around when he saw something and smiled.

"Bawwoons!" shouted the Doctor then laughed and jumped up and down.

He ran off as they followed and Rose sighed.

"This is why you don't give him sugar. It makes him hyper," said Rose.

"Now you tell me!" said Jackie and they ran to catch up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Doctor looked up at the six red balloons Jackie had bought him and the balloons twirled around on the long strings. He smiled as they walked along and he pulled on the strings.

"Careful, Sweetie, you don't want to lose them!" said Jackie.

"Ok, Mummy, I be caweful!" said the Doctor.

Rose led the way as they walked along and the Doctor pulled on the strings. Suddenly, the strings came lose as the balloons flew into the air and his eyes went wide.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted the Doctor as they stopped and watched the balloons drifting away.

"I told you to be careful," said Jackie when he ran after the balloons and Rose sighed.

"Doctor!" shouted Rose as they followed and the Doctor ran faster. They followed him when he jumped and caught one of the strings and pulled it down.

"Got ya!" shouted the Doctor then saw the other one and ran. He jumped up when he caught the string and smiled. "That's two!"

The other balloons were going higher and higher as he tried to grab them but couldn't and frowned. He stood looking at the ground when they came closer and he sniffed.

"Bawwoons went bye-bye," sniffed the Doctor and Jackie touched his hair.

"I know, Sweetie," said Jackie as she placed an arm around his waist and they walked down the street. He sighed then let go of the other balloons and the balloons drift into the air.

* * *

They walked passed the shops as Jackie held onto the Doctor's hand and he looked at the things in the windows.

"Mummy, can I have that!?" asked the Doctor as he pointed to the helmet in the window and Jackie shook her head.

"No, it'll mess your hair," said Jackie as he smirked and they walked onward.

Rose was getting angry as he asked for everything they saw and she turned around.

"Look, we are NOT buying anything! Got it?!" said Rose when the Doctor's lower lip quivered and tears filled his eyes.

"Meanie!" shouted the Doctor crossing his arms across his chest.

"Brat!" shouted Rose.

"Oi, that is enough out of both of you!" shouted Jackie and they looked down.

"Sorry, Mum," said Rose.

"Sowwy, Mummy," said the Doctor.

They kept walking as Jackie looked at him and he sniffed.

"Sweetie, you can't have everything you want. Where would you put it!?" asked Jackie as she stroked his hair and the Doctor shrugged.

The aliens passed them when the Doctor saw a toy spaceship in a window and the lights flickered on and off. He watched the lights as Rose and Jackie went around the corner and he placed his hands on the store front window.

"Oooooooooooooooooo! I no have that! Wose! Mummy! I want that!" said the Doctor when he turned around and blinked. "Wose!? Mummy!? Whewe awe you!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Doctor walked along the walkway as he looked around and shook. The aliens passed him as he walked along and sniffed wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Wose!? Mummy!?" asked the Doctor but he didn't see them. He kept walking when he went down an alley and the shadows moved along the walls. "Uh-oh."

He kept walking when something crashed into one of the trash bins and he jumped.

"Wose! Mummy!" shouted the Doctor as he ran and headed into a park. He ran down the path when he saw a metal tunnel and crawled inside. He sat down when he pulled his longs legs up and placed his head against the cool metal.

* * *

Rose and Jackie walked along when Rose stopped and Jackie looked at her.

"What?" asked Jackie.

"He's being too quiet," said Rose when she turned around and saw that the Doctor was gone. "Oh, great, he's gone!"

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know," said Rose as they went back the way they came and she growled.

A few minutes later they came to the park when they saw a crowd gathering in the park and walked down the path.

"Wonder what's going on," said Jackie as they walked closer and some park security people stood near the metal tunnel. "Excuse me. What's going on?"

"There someone in there and we can't get him out," said one of the security guard.

"What's he doing in there?" asked Rose and the security guard shrugged.

"WOSE!?" asked the Doctor's voice when Rose walked to the metal tunnel, knelt down and looking inside.

"What are you doing in there!?" asked Rose when the Doctor crawled out of the metal tunnel and held her. He was shaking as she hushed him then he saw Jackie and let go.

"Mummy!" shouted the Doctor when she held him and he started crying.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh. Shhhhhhhhhh," said Jackie.

"Wh-whewe did you go!? I stop to lookie at a toy. Wh-when I tuwns 'wound, you wewe gone! I was s-so scawed!" sobbed the Doctor.

"Well, that will teach you to wander off. Now, you come with us, ok?" said Jackie and he nodded. She wiped his eyes when she took his hand and Rose looked at the others.

"Brain damage," Rose said as they left and headed down the path.

"He isn't brain damaged. Don't go telling people that!" whispered Jackie and Rose sighed.

"What did you want me to tell them? We have NO idea why he's acting like this!" whispered Rose.

They walked down the path as the Doctor took hold of Rose's hand and wrapped her fingers in his. He smiled at her as she smiled back and he gently nudged her. Rose laughed as they kept going and he swung her arm gently back and forth.

* * *

The Doctor held tightly onto Rose's hand as they walked along the path when they saw some alien children near a tall tree and the alien children were looking at something.

In the tree was a venzu, blue fur cat-like creature, and it was mewling at the children.

"Bumpnee!? Come down!" shouted Neelpo.

"Sorry, Neelpo, Hicnak didn't mean it!" said Groopul as he held onto his greklie, a purple fur dog-like creature.

"Well, if he hadn't barked then she wouldn't have gone up there!" said Zenril.

"How are we gonna get her down!?" asked Xentril.

"What's going on?" asked Rose as the alien children looked at them and the Doctor looked up.

"Kitty's in twee!" said the Doctor.

"Why is he talking like that!?" asked Groopul.

"How kitty get up thewe?" asked the Doctor.

"Hicnak barked and Bumpnee ran up the tree," said Neelpo and the Doctor scratched the back of his head.

"I get kitty down!" said the Doctor when he started climbing the tree and Jackie watched him.

"Be careful, Sweetie!" said Jackie as the Doctor climbed higher and higher then saw Bumpnee and smiled.

"Come hewe, Kitty, I no huwt you," the Doctor said when he reached out and Bumpnee mewled at him. He scooted closer when he took hold onto Bumpnee and smiled.

"He got her!" said Neelpo when the Doctor carefully climbed down and looked at them.

"Hewe kitty!" said the Doctor when he handed Bumpnee to Neelpo and Neelpo hugged him.

"Thank you!" said Neelpo when she gave him a little kiss on the cheek then the alien children ran off.

Jackie and Rose looked at the Doctor when he rubbed his cheek and frowned.

"Yuck!" said the Doctor and Rose smiled.

"Let's go," said Rose when she took his hand and they walked down the path.

"Where are we going?" asked Jackie.

"I think we should go back to the TARDIS," said Rose and the Doctor blinked.

"The what?" asked the Doctor.

"You'll see!" said Rose as they walked down the path and he wondered where they were going.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rose led the way when they came to the TARDIS and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"Ooooooooooooooooo!" said the Doctor when he walked closer and touched the wood. "What that?"

"It's called a TARDIS," said Rose.

"A TAWDIS?"

"Yes," said Rose as he walked around it and gently stroked the wood.

"Can we go in?"

"Yes," said Rose when she took out the golden key and opened the door.

"I do it! I do it!" shouted the Doctor as he jumped up and down.

Rose handed him the golden key when he opened the doors and they walked inside. The Doctor looked around when his mouth fell open and his eye went wide and Rose closed and locked the doors.

"It biggie inside!" said the Doctor as he jumped onto one of the support beams and tried to climb it.

"Yes, it is. Now, get off of there," said Rose as he hopped down then looked at the console.

"What that!?" asked the Doctor and ran to the console.

"No!" said Rose as she followed him and he looked at the console.

"What this do!?" asked the Doctor when reached for the button and she took his hand.

"Don't touch that!" said Rose as he yanked his hand back and walked to the hand break.

"What this!?" asked the Doctor and she placed her hand on it.

"No!" said Rose and the Doctor looked at Jackie.

"Mummy, Wose won't let me do nothing!" said the Doctor crossing his arms across his chest.

"She just doesn't want you to break anything," said Jackie.

The Doctor looked at the console when he looked at the blue lights behind the glass and gently touched the glass. He felt a tingling feeling against his fingers when he smiled and blinked.

"She likes me!" said the Doctor as he patted the glass and Rose smiled.

"Yes, she does," said Rose when he walked to the repair hatch then jumped down the hole and Rose's eyes went wide. "No!"

Rose jumped down the repair hole when she saw him looking around and gently touched the wires. He reached into the pocket when he took out the black framed glasses and looked at them.

"Mine?" asked the Doctor and looked at Rose.

"Yes," said Rose and he placed the glasses on. He looked at the wires when he reached up and took one of the loose wires. "Careful."

He nodded as he looked around then found the hole where the loose wire came from and placed it back in. He placed a few more wires back into the holes, tightened a few loose bolts then patted the metal and took the glasses off.

"Let's go," said Rose as they went up the ramp and he held her hand.

"I fix hew, Mummy. She all bettew now," said the Doctor and Jackie smiled.

"That's good, Sweetie," said Jackie when he rolled his eyes then smiled and let go of Rose's hand. He ran down the hallway when Jackie looked at Rose and frowned. "Where is he going?"

"I don't know," said Rose as they followed and she wondered where he was going.

* * *

The Doctor ran down the hallway when he stopped at the door and touched the wood. Rose and Jackie ran to him when he looked at them and they stopped in front of him.

"What in thewe?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't know," said Rose and the Doctor pulled on the brown coat.

"I'm hot, Mummy. Can you take this off?" asked the Doctor and she took the brown coat off. He smiled then opened the door and walked inside the room. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Jackie gasped as the Doctor floated into the air and hung upside down. Rose covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh and he waved his arms and legs in the air.

"WOSE!? MUMMY!? GET ME DOWN!" shouted the Doctor.

"It's all right! Just move your arms and legs around like you're swimming!" said Rose and he looked at her.

"I NO KNOW HOW!" shouted the Doctor and Jackie saw that he was getting scared.

"Get him down!" said Jackie when Rose sighed and walked into the room. She floated up to him when she grabbed onto him and turned him right side up.

"There!" said Rose and he laughed seeing her hair flying into the air. "What!?"

"Youw haiw!" giggled the Doctor.

Rose reached up when she sighed and Jackie looked at the wall near the door. She saw a control panel and a switch marked GRAVITY CONTROL. She touched the switch when she saw NORMAL GRAVITY on the left side of the switch, slowly turned the switch to the left and looked inside the room.

"We go down!" said the Doctor as they softly floated to the floor and Jackie walked inside the room.

"There was a control switch near the door," said Jackie when Rose sighed rolling her eyes and the Doctor hugged Jackie.

"Thank you, Mummy!" said the Doctor then got an impish look on his face and ran out of the room.

"Now where is he going!?" asked Jackie.

"Let's go, " sighed Rose and they ran to catch him.

* * *

The Doctor ran down the hallway when he came to a large room and paintings and portraits were on the walls. He smiled, walking inside, when Rose and Jackie came inside and looked around.

"Amazing!" whispered Jackie when the Doctor saw something and turned looking at them.

"Wose!? Mummy!? Lookie!" said the Doctor as he walked to nine portraits hanging on the wall and they walked closer.

"Oh my!" said Jackie when Rose saw a portrait of the ninth Doctor and frowned.

'So this is where you ended up,' thought Rose.

"One Docta!" said the Doctor and pointed to the top portrait.

'That's what he looked like originally!?' thought Rose.

"Two Docta! Three Docta! Four Docta! FIVE Docta!" said the Doctor as he pointed to the others then smiled looking at the portrait of the fifth Doctor. "I like that one!"

"What is he wearing?" asked Jackie.

"It's a cwicket outfit!" said the Doctor.

"He played cricket!?" asked Rose.

"Yeah!" said the Doctor then looked at the other portraits. "Six Docta. Seven Docta. Eight Docta. Nine Docta!"

"Rose, that's…" whispered Jackie and Rose nodded.

Rose then saw the empty frame when she looked at the Doctor and shivered.

'That's for him,' thought Rose and the Doctor looked at her then titled his head to one side.

"You ok, Wose?" asked the Doctor and touched her hair.

"Yeah, " said Rose and he took her hand.

"Come on!" said the Doctor as they looked at the other paintings and portraits when he stopped at a painting of a domed city and Jackie stood next to him.

"Oh!" gasped Jackie.

"It pwetty," said the Doctor then placed his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, it is," said Jackie.

"I'm bowed," said the Doctor when he ran out of the room and Rose sighed. They ran after him when Rose wondered where he was going now and ran faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Doctor ran down the hallway as he looked into some of the other rooms and smiled.

He had found a room filled with bubbles and laughed jumping up and down as he tried to catch them.

He had found a room with balloons but Jackie told him not to pull on the strings and reminded him what happened to the balloons she had bought him.

He found a room filled with flowers and had given one to Rose and one to Jackie.

He found a room filled with mirrors and they spent a few minutes trying to find their way out. The Doctor laughed at some of the distorted reflections, picked Rose up and spun her around. He put her down when she looked into his eyes and he brushed back some of his hair.

"Having fun, Wose?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah. Can we go now?" asked Rose and they left the room.

He found a room with padded walls and the floor was soft enough to jump on and they spent a few minutes jumping around the room.

He screamed when he found a room with some sort of slimy alien in it and slammed the door.

Jackie and Rose lost him when they came to a door and heard him laughing and a splashing sound and Jackie looked at Rose.

"What is he doing in there?" asked Jackie when Rose opened the door and they gasped. "Oh my!"

* * *

Mud.

The entire room was filled with mud.

It dribbled from the ceiling in large drops.

It oozed down the walls in large ripples.

The floor was covered in large puddles and the Doctor sat on the floor making what looked like a mud castle.

He was covered head to toe in mud and had clumps of the mud clinging to his hair.

The brown pinstripe suit clung to his body and the white shirt and plimsolls were, now, a light tan color.

He scooped the mud into his hands as he stuck his tongue out and squished the mud onto the wall castle. He had on the glasses and he pushed the glasses up with his finger. He frowned as the mud castle melted and slapped the mud shooting it into the air.

"Wats!" said the Doctor then looked up. "Oh! Wose! Mummy! Lookie! Mud woom!"

"We can see that! Come here!" said Jackie when he frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

"NO!"

"Come here right now!" shouted Jackie when he got up and walked to her. "Look at you! You are a mess!"

"Looks to me that someone needs a b-a-t-h!" said Rose and smiled.

The Doctor looked at her when he thought then his eyes went wide.

"Nononono! NO BATH!"

"You know what that spells?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah! No bath! No bath!" shouted the Doctor and shook his head shaking the mud from his hair.

"What if I put bubbles in it?" asked Jackie and smiled.

"I can have my duckie, boats and fwoggie!?" asked the Doctor getting excited.

"Whatever you want!" said Jackie when they saw that the carpet was covered in a white cloth and Rose smiled.

"Guess she doesn't want the carpets dirty," said Rose as they went down the hall and she looked at him. "Do NOT touch anything!"

"Yes, Wose," sighed the Doctor and they went around the corner.

* * *

The bubbles popped around him as the Doctor sat in the bathtub and Jackie watched him playing with the boats, rubber green frog and a yellow rubber duck sat on his head. She had made sure the water wasn't too hot for him and closed her eyes as Rose helped him out of his clothes. Rose took the clothes to get washed and Jackie smiled as the Doctor dunked the rubber frog under the water. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he looked at the bubbles.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said the Doctor as he got out of the tub and water splashed to the floor while the rubber duck bounced toward the toilet.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" asked Jackie as she tried not to look at the bubbled floating down his thin body and he shook, holding the rubber frog to his chest.

"Thewe's a snake in thewe!" shouted the Doctor, pointing to the tub.

"A snake?"

The Doctor nodded as she looked at the tub then at him and smiled.

"Where was the snake?" asked Jackie, blushing and trying not to laugh. He pointed down as she nodded and brushed the damp hair out of his eyes. "Sweetie, there's not snake in there."

"Then what was it?" asked the Doctor and she pointed, making him look down then blush. "Oooooooooooooooooooh!"

Both of them laughed as he got back into the tub and she handed him the rubber duck.

* * *

Jackie had looked for a bedroom so she could put the Doctor down for a nap when she found one and it had a large bed and toys inside. She led him inside when the Doctor smiled and looked around.

The room looked like a child's nursery.

"Is this my woom, Mummy?!" asked the Doctor.

'Is it?' thought Jackie and led him to the bed.

"Now, where are your pajamas?" asked Jackie when she saw a pair of pajamas on the bed and picked them up.

They were blue and had little white bunnies on them.

"BUNNIES!" said the Doctor and jumped up and down.

"Then I guess you want to put these on," teased Jackie and he nodded. "All right. Lets get you undressed."

Jackie placed the brown coat on the bed when she walked closer and started unbuttoning the jacket.

"I do it!" said the Doctor as he tried to get the buttons undone then frowned. Jackie ruffled his hair when she unbuttoned the jacket and took it off. She placed it on the back of the chair as he looked down and sighed. "Mummy?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Who you love mowe? Me ow Wose?" asked the Doctor giving Jackie his sad puppy eyes.

'Who do I love more!?' thought Jackie and gently stroked his cheek.

"I love you both the same. Now, let's get you dressed."

A few minutes, later Jackie had him dressed in the pajamas and he looked at the brown coat.

"Mummy, can I weaw that to bed?"

"You want to wear your coat to bed? No, let's hang it up on the chair."

"But I want to weaw it!" whined the Doctor and stamped his right foot.

"Oi! Stop that!".

"!?" begged the Doctor and Jackie sighed knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

"All right!" sighed Jackie placing the brown coat on him and he hugged her.

"You are the best Mummy in the whole wowld!"

"Thank you, Sweetie," said Jackie and let go. She moved the blankets back as he got under the blankets and she covered him with the blankets. He made one big yawn then fell asleep and she sat on the bed. She watched him sleep when she brushed the hair from his face and he smiled.

Jackie got up when she walked to the door then saw the teddy bear on the dresser. She walked back to the bed when she placed the teddy bear under his right arm then she kissed the top of his head and walked to the door.

She turned around when she heard the soft sound of a lullaby playing and looked at him. She smiled when she closed the door and the Doctor yawned and rolled over onto his right side holding onto the teddy bear.

* * *

"Doctor?" asked Donna as she stood in the doorway and he looked at her.

"You can come in," sighed the Doctor as he sat up and she walked to the bed. Donna sat down as he looked at the teddy bear and held it tightly to his chest.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I used to have a teddy bear, too."

"It's all right."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't care," said the Doctor and Donna looked at the big fluffy pillows on the bed.

"Know how m'mum used to get me out of funky mood?" asked Donna taking one of the pillows in her hands.

"How?" asked the Doctor and she whacked him on the head with the pillow. "Hey!?"

"Come on, Martian Boy, show me what you got!" shouted Donna as she whacked him again and he put his arms up.

"Stop that!" shouted the Doctor and she whacked him again. "Donna, I am warning you!"

"Come on!" shouted Donna when she whacked him harder and he got off the bed.

"All right…" growled the Doctor grabbing the pillow and his eyes bugged out a bit. "…You asked for it!"

The Doctor dived onto the bed when they started hitting each other with pillows then started laughing. They kept going until the pillows exploded and feathers flew into the air. They laid on the bed as they watched the feathers drifting down and the Doctor looked at Donna.

"Th-thank you!" panted the Doctor as he picked up the teddy bear and Donna smiled.

"Y-you're welcome!" panted Donna and he reached out his hand. She took his hand as they watched the feathers falling around them and he smiled.

* * *

The End….


End file.
